Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an articulating cart and more specifically it relates to an articulating cart system which utilizes an articulating frame to effectively maneuver within tight spaces and provide for a tight turn radius in any direction.
Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Motorized carts and the like are in wide use for a variety of functions. For example, “chore carts” are typically used in agriculture, such as in livestock processing or in farming. Such carts are often required to traverse extremely tight spaces, such as within barns or other agriculture facilities. When traversing such tight spaces, the carts will often require multiple-point turns to simply make a tight turn or turn around. The inability of such carts to traverse tight spaces severely reduces efficiency of agricultural operations in that it requires far more time to make tight turns or turn around when in tightened, enclosed spaces.
During the course of typical usage of such a “chore cart”, it is often necessary for the operator to continuously mount and dismount the cart. For example, an operator may need to dismount the cart to load objects, such as deceased livestock, for processing. The operator may then be required to dismount the cart again to unload the objects. In existing carts, it can be difficult to mount/dismount the cart due to either the elevation of the seating area in such carts or due to various obstructions (gates, etc.) which must be avoided or moved out of the way before stepping onto or off of the elevated seating area.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved articulating cart system which utilizes an articulating frame to effectively maneuver within tight spaces and a low-elevation platform to ease mounting and dismounting the cart.